


Is It Really Hate?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Bela Talbot, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bela meets up with Dean after he's become a Knight of Hell with an interesting proposition.





	Is It Really Hate?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Bela/Dean

"Go to hell, you evil bitch," Dean mumbled. 

"Been there, done that. You're a demon and you _really_ can't come up with better insults?"

Dean turned on Bela, his eyes flicking black. "Is there a reason you're following me around like a lost fucking puppy or are you just trying to irritate me?"

"Can't it be both? A reason and irritating you is fun?"

"Demon or not, I am stronger than you and I will rip your face off." Bela grinned widely, baring her canines.

“You certainly know how to make a woman all sorts of wet, Dean.” She neared him, running the tips of her fingers over his shoulder. Dean shook her hand off him.

“What’s with the meatsuit anyway? Didn’t that pretty face of yours get eaten off by Hellhounds?”

Bela’s eyes narrowed. “Technically, yes. But I rather fancy this body and well, a lady can get a lot if she knows who to _speak_ to.”

Dean’s nose wrinkled. “Slut in life, slut in death, right?”

“Well you’re one to talk, Mr. Knight of Hell. I know what that Mark has done to you. You’re insatiable now. Murder, sex – you want it all.”

“I just wanna have fun. Which brings me back to my original question. Why are you here?”

“You’re no fun. Black eyes certainly didn’t change that.”

Dean blinked at her, his expression bored. “Okay, I’m leaving.” He shrugged past her and climbed the steps to the bar he’d been heading into. He could feel Bela following him, but ignored her as he approached the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey. He sat down, finally glaring over when she sat on the stool next to him.

“I don’t want to kill a woman, Bela. But please do not tempt me.”

“You won’t, Dean.”

His eyebrows shot up. “What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re curious. You want to know why I’m here, how I found you, and if I mean you harm.”

Dean’s nostrils flared; he couldn’t tell her she was wrong, because she wasn’t. “Fine.”

“I’m here because Crowley told me where you were.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Dean mumbled, nodding to the bartender as he handed him his drink.

“He did.”

“Why?”

“Because I asked. Because I had something to say to you.”

“Say it then, and leave me in peace,” Dean asked, spinning on the stool to fully face Bela. She offered a quirk of her lips.

“We never got to fuck while I was alive.”

“And?”

“And I want to now.”

Dean’s eyes widened and Bela smirked, satisfied that she could wipe that cocky sneer off his face, even if only for a moment. “I’m sorry—You what?”

“What? Crowley told me that you need to fight and fuck and kill. Of course, I’d prefer if you didn’t kill me, but you’re welcome to fight and fuck me. You won’t hurt me like you would a weak little human. I’m like you.” She reached over and set her hand on Dean’s thigh. “And I like it rough.”

The sneer was back, Dean’s lip curled up enough to bare his canines. “Oh sweetheart, I don’t think you could handle how rough _I_ like getting.”

Bela’s eyes narrowed. She drew back and slapped Dean across the face, the crack echoing through the mostly empty bar. His eyes flashed black and he snarled a little, grabbing her shoulders. Bela’s grin widened.

“Don’t assume that I can’t give as good as you, Dean. I’ve been a demon for _much_ longer.”

Dean’s grip tightened to the point that it would have hurt a human, but Bela just continued to smile.

“So, your hotel room, or mine?”

Dean rose and tossed back his drink before slapping money on the bar. He grabbed Bela’s forearm and nearly dragged her out, shoving her toward the car.

“By the way?”

When Bela turned Dean slapped her, a bright red mark appearing on her cheek. Her eyes bulged and Dean grinned smugly. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re _technically_ a woman. You’re still a monster. And a bitch.”

“I would expect nothing less of you. Come on. This will be faster.” She grabbed Dean’s wrist and winked. Dean blinked, startling a little when they appeared in a motel room.

“I still _hate_ that shit,” he complained, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

“Oh, stop being a baby,” She mumbled, slipping her heels off. Dean took advantage, shoving her hard. She stumbled back, hitting the wall hard enough to shake the pictures on it.

“Fuck you.”

“Isn’t that the plan?” She asked, tossing her heels at him. Dean snorted.

“They won’t fit me.”

“A shame.”   
Dean closed the space between them and mashed their mouths together, biting down on Bela’s lip. They fought for dominance, her nails raking across the back of his neck and down his spine. Dean’s cock throbbed in the confines of his jeans, his fingers biting into Bela’s hips almost hard enough to crack bone.

She pulled back and her eyes narrowed. Dean tilted his head, just about to ask what she was doing when she rammed her palms against his chest, shoving him backwards. He stumbled over her discarded shoes and wound up on his ass when she shoved again. Her bare foot was on his throat in seconds, pinning him to the floor and cutting off his breathing. “I told you I could give it just as well, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed both of her ankles and yanked up, sitting up just in time to catch her as she fell. Their noses nearly touching, he winked at her before Bela shoved him back down, straddling his hips. They began to wrestle, each refusing to give the other the upper hand.

A loud rip echoed through the room and Dean found himself holding the scraps of Bela’s skirt. She took advantage of the distraction to scrambled out from under him, crying out when he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back across the rough carpet.

“I don’t think so,” he growled.

“Oh Dean, don’t be a tease,” Bela panted, raking her nails down his cheek hard enough to draw blood. It healed in seconds and Dean’s eyes flashed obsidian.

“It’s a fucking promise.” He straddled her hips and grabbed her shirt, ripping it open. She raked bloody cuts down his chest, her fingers catching on his sensitive nipples and earning a snarl from him.

Their lips met again, teeth clashing. Bela undid the button of his jeans, fighting them down with her thighs and feet. When Dean kicked them off, she grabbed the front of his boxers and squeezed his cock, earning a whimper. In return, he yanked her bra off and threw it further into the room.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bed,” Bela panted. Dean looked down at her, a moment of quiet.

“What? Afraid your delicate little ass is gonna get rug burn?” He teased.

Bela slapped his ass and shoved him, sending him tumbling off her.

“Arrogance doesn’t become you, Dean.”

“On the contrary, I think it looks damn fine on me,” Dean said as he rose. Bela stepped forward, grabbing the fabric of his boxers. She yanked them off and Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“Gonna try to bite it off now?” He half-joked.

“Continue to test my patience, and I may.”

“Kinky.” He grabbed her hips and shoved her onto the bed, crawling between her legs. Without waiting for permission, her tore the thin lace of her panties, running his thumb over the crotch once they were in his fist.

“Wet.”

“Fuck me then.”

“Bossy.” Dean threw the scraps aside and leaned down, shoving Bela’s legs up over his shoulders. He rammed his tongue into her, letting his nose brush over her clit.

“Dean!”

Nails bit into his shoulders as he ate her out, closing his eyes. He let his teeth graze her every time he moved, catching her clit and giving a gentle tug every few seconds. If the steady gush of wetness and her increasingly louder moans were any indication – Bela loved it.

Dean pulled back, licking his lips and looking up at her from between her thighs. Bela smirked a little, her tongue darting out between her teeth. “I didn’t say you could stop.”

“I didn’t say you were in control,” He shot back, biting her thigh. Bela groaned, arching her back.

Dean crawled up her body, stopping halfway to suck and bite at her hard nipples. Her fingers tangled in his hair, scratching at his scalp and making his cock twitch where it rested on her thigh.

Their lips met again and Dean grabbed his cock, nudging the tip against her opening. Bela wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him forward with her heels. Dean held fast though, pulling back and winking at her.

“Beg for it.”

“Never.”

He rolled his eyes. “Then I won’t.”

“Yes, you will,” Bela said simply. She reached down and raked her nails across Dean’s ass, making him jerk forward and drive deep into her. They moaned in unison.

Dean picked up a brutal pace, pounding into Bela hard enough that the bed began to squeak under their weight. Bela arched her back, biting her lip. She tightened her legs before clamping her pussy down on his thrusting cock. 

Dean hissed, his hips stuttering. "Do that again," he panted. 

Bela obliged, gasping when Dean sped up, the wet sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room. 

"That's it, let loose, Dean," she panted in his ear. "You couldn't do this with a human, they couldn't take it-- fuck me."

Dean snarled, leaning back. Though his eyes were black, lust was reflected clearly. Bela looked up, digging her nails into his shoulders. Her eyes were just as dark and filled with lust, contrasting her pale, sweat slicked skin and the spread of her brown hair over the pillows. 

He pulled out and Bela whimpered, grabbing for his waist. 

"Roll over."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want a new hole."

"A new-- oh!" Dean flipped Bela over and pushed her hips up. She moved with him, spreading her legs open and jutting her ass out. 

"Got lube?" Dean asked.

"No need - just fucking get inside me." Bela didn't bother hiding the annoyance in her breathless voice. 

"What?" 

She groaned and reached back, spreading her ass and flexing it. A thin stream of lube dribbled out and down her thigh. 

"Demon. Magic."

"Damn-- I gotta learn that power," Dean groaned, slamming himself onto her. Bela gasped, falling forward. 

"I'll teach you--" she panted even as Dean began to thrust. 

"Fuck, you’re tight as hell," Dean snarled, stretching himself over her back and grabbing her breasts. He began to knead them hard, pinching and tugging her nipples. 

"That's it, Knight of Hell - show me what you can do," Bela panted, looking back at him. 

Dean snarled, slamming harder into her. She grabbed his arm, her thumb lightly tracing the Mark of Cain. It gave a pleasant throb, his cock jerking as well. Dean's eyes widened, meeting Bela's gaze. He began to fuck her faster, his balls slapping her pussy on every thrust. Bela screamed, arching her back. She clenched her ass as she came, screaming for Dean. A gush of her fluids soaked the bed and Dean laughed breathlessly. 

"Squirter - never would've imagined."

"Shut up and finish in me," Bela snapped, her ass still convulsing around his thrusting cock. 

"No way am I wasting this in your ass." He pulled out and flipped her onto her back, kissing her hard. As he did, he ground his cock against her soaking pussy, his tip bumping her swollen clit. 

"Too bad I can't knock you up," he mumbled against her mouth. Bela moaned at that, his words and the stimulation on her clit pushing her into a second orgasm. 

Dean chuckled. "Little slut-- next time we'll try anyway. But this time," he climbed up and smacked his cock against her bottom lip, grinning when their eyes met. She swallowed him down without hesitation, her throat fluttering around his cock. Dean groaned, grabbing the headboard as he thrust into her mouth. Three thrusts, the soft gagging noises from her throat, the feel of her fingers biting into his hips—Dean pulled out and began to stroke his cock hard and fast, his breath punching out of him in little bursts.

Bela opened her mouth, letting her tongue slide over his tip. Dean gasped softly, his grip tightening on the headboard. “I—Fuck, I—Bela—“

He gasped her name as he came, spilling hot ropes into her mouth and down her cheeks.

Bela swallowed when Dean’s shoulders slumped, wrapping her lips around his tip and giving a gentle suck. He moved off her and collapsed next to her, wiping sweat from his brow. She wiped her cheeks clean and sat up, walking over to the suitcase on the chair.

“Bela—“

“Don’t make it weird now, Dean. It was just sex.”

“I know.” Dean raised himself up on his elbow. “Did you feel it?”

Bela hesitated for a second, staring at her bag, her back to Dean.  
“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“I don’t know how—But I can talk to Crowley.”

Bela turned back around, leaning her bare hip on the nightstand. “Just to clarify – we are talking about the same thing, correct?”

Dean licked his lips. “How would you like to become the second Knight of Hell?” He asked, his eyes flitting black as he met her gaze. A slow smirk spread across Bela’s lips.

“Sounds like fun.”


End file.
